


Jealousy

by Synnerxx



Series: 7Snogs Challenge [2]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no kiss good morning for Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Hank inhaled deeply and tried his best to ignore the sarcastic comments from behind him. He could feel the jealousy in him building and he desperately tried to stamp it down.

He turned around in time to see Evan mockingly kiss Divya's hand and her jerk it away from him with a disgusted expression. He winced and bit his lip.

“Well, I've got to go. I've promised my parents that I'd accompany them to an art show.” Divya gathered up her things.

“Of course. Have fun.” Hank said.

“See ya, Divs.” Evan nodded to her.

She made her way out the door and closed it softly behind her.

Evan turned to Hank, a slight frown on his face as he studied the older man. Hank was packing up all his medical supplies and paperwork. He was tense and upset, but Evan had no idea why. He couldn't think of anything that had happened that would make his brother angry.

“Hank, what's wrong?” Evan asked finally.

“Nothing.” The answer was sharp and short.

“Something is. Tell me?” Evan pleaded.

“Nothing is wrong. Just tired.” Hank had finished packing his bag and was heading upstairs to their bedroom.

Evan got up and followed him. “Hank, I know when something is bothering you.”

“Just drop it, please.” Hank said.

“Why won't you tell me? Is it something I did?” Evan asked, reaching out to Hank.

Hank pulled away. “It's something you did, but it's more my reaction to it. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you.” He said, smiling faintly at Evan.

Evan sighed, but knew not to push Hank. They both got ready for bed and slid under the covers.

The kiss Evan got from Hank was lacking in it's usual passion and felt almost cold and detached. Evan blinked the sudden tears out of his eyes as Hank turned over, his back to Evan.

The lump in Evan's throat made it hard to breath and he didn't get a wink of sleep, instead staying up the whole night worrying about what he'd done to make Hank pull away like this.

Morning came, and he still didn't know.

There wasn't a kiss good morning either.


End file.
